Jeffrey Adkinson
Jeffrey Adkinson is a science professor at Walsonville University. His pupils include Pete Bosley and Amanda Simmons. In addition, Professor Adkinson is one of only two citizens of Walsonville that is aware of Super Scott's true identity (the other being Chelsey O'Donald). He discovered the secret after witnessing Pete changing back out of his Super Scott costume. However, he assured Pete that the secret was safe, and even volunteered to help Super Scott by providing equipment, including the rocket-powered boots that Super Scott uses as his main mode of transportation. In "The Snap of a Finger", Professor Adkinson was kidnapped by Firecracker along with many other hostages. Of course, Super Scott saves him. The professor admits that he knows Super Scott's secret identity and that he is willing to assist the hero with equipment. "But I must admit, changing back into Pete Bosley in an alleyway is a poor choice. I've seen you. Please do not worry though. I won't tell anyone. It can be our little secret. In fact, I'd like to help you." Professor Adkinson is the first person who knew Super Scott's secret identity. In "Deadly Doughnuts", Professor Adkinson helps Pete get a job at Donny's Doughnuts under the management of one of his old friends, Donny Sullivan. The professor also upgrades Super Scott's boots into the rocket-powered boots. In "Rage", Professor Adkinson studies the effects of Bacteria 1940. He explains that it puts its victims into a serious rage, but that it may be controllable. Super Scott and George Baron vowed to teach themselves to control it so that they do not act as Firecracker. In "Revenge", Professor Adkinson advises Super Scott to go search the town for Firecracker. Later, he gives details to Super Scott about Firecracker and that he has hostages. In "Drained", Professor Adkinson suggests to Pete that Amanda may be on drugs. Later, he gives Pete excellent advise. "Pete," Professor Adkinson began, "not even Super Scott can save everyone. Just remember that." "Many people want me dead, and others are dying because of me," Pete explained. Professor Adkinson replied, "Yes, but others were saved because of you." In "Convincing", Professor Adkinson listens to Pete as he vents about how he feels concerning Super Scott not being able to save everyone. In "A Second Scott", he surprises Pete by creating a Super Scott clone made by experimenting with Bacteria 1940 and the use of Pete's DNA. He created the clone and an alias for it by illegally creating a birth certificate and naming him Patrick Boggsley. The clone was made to assist Pete with his struggles and stress of dealing with a double life. Unfortunately, Patrick was actually evil and given the name Evil Scott. Later, the professor kills his own creation by shooting him in the chest. The professor agrees to never make clones again. In "Ghost", the professor has a surprise visit from an upset Super Scott who explains how he believes it is his own fault for the unfortunate events dealing with his mother, Peggy Bosley. In "Fateful Kiss", the professor comforts Pete during his time of troubles. Later, Harlot sees Super Scott fly from Professor Adkinson's office, giving her the assumption that he knows Super Scott's secret identity. She later kisses the resisting professor and has him assist her and Zack Yorkinson to find Super Scott. Together, the two controlled males shoot Super Scott on demand. Finally, Chelsey O'Donald threatens Harlot and has her remove Zack and the professor from her control. Zack and the professor both lose memory of what happened since the kiss they received from Harlot. To save Super Scott, Chelsey reveals her powers to the professor. In "Circus Freaks", Super Scott looks to Professor Adkinson for guidance on how to fight Mofojo and Ed the Experiment. The professor wishes him the best of luck and explains that he is working on something that will help him. Later, the professor invites Chelsey to his office and pulls out a suit designed for her. He wants her to become a heroine and stand side to Super Scott. Chelsey refuses, but the professor assures her that the offer stands if she ever changes her mind. In "Living", Professor Adkinson lets Zack borrow his shotgun to fight off Derrick Wolfe. In "Suicide", the professor explains to Pete that he has been having heart complications. In "Silenced", a strange psychic elderly woman snaps the professor's neck and kills him saying that Super Scott cannot fulfill his destiny unless the professor is dead. Category:People